The shadow of my blood
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: A strange visit gives Kurt knowledge about his father and the powers he will inherit, but the backside is that he will be in this time dangerous to others expect Rouge she neds to be on his side which isn't to positive for Remy who suffers from this...


A/N: Well then as already pointed out by my Gundam Wing fic…Tanin don't kill me if you stumble on this which by your new found obsession with X-Men has a rather high chance. Wait…you already know so I'm safe plus you will certainly get your fav slash pairing in here.

P.S.: for the ones who try to flame LEAVE IT because I will ignore you if you don't like then don't read…

I. The visitor

* * *

The school day was slowly ending at Bayville High and the students had all they gazes glued to the clock in they classroom. The teacher were all already used to this so they used the last minutes to sum up the things they went through in the class perfectly knowing that only a few children were listening. Standing in her office by the window stood Miss. Raven Darkholme the director of the school. A sigh escaped her lips as troubled eyes looked up to the sky which started darkening from heavy rain clouds. The weather matched her mode perfectly, in not more then two days will her son become the full knowledge about his inheritance and she couldn't be there to comfort him, but she hoped that her foster daughter would be there to care for him anstead of her.

"Rouge I plead to you be there for him then he will need you…" she whispered as cold rain drops started hitting against cold glass.

The last bell rung and the children stormed out of the school some of them making they way hurriedly to they cars while others cursed that they would get wet from the rain till they make it home because the school buss got a defect like twenty minutes ago and a reserve one would only come in tree hours well no one was that dumb to stay in school while classes were over and they had a whole week free. A young man with dark bluish hair was walking down the street with his backpack on his right shoulder, hands in his pockets. This boy was no ordinary person he was a student of Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted in other words he was a mutant. Kurt knew that he could easily hide in an alley way and teleport himself back in to the mansion where he lived with the others, but in the last few days was he plagued by sleeplessness, headaches, strange fleeting pains, sometimes he felt as if his body would burn up and he had strange mod swings which could go in the extreme because when he got angry he often caught himself that he nearly attacked them luckily only Jean and the Professor seemed to notice and the Professor told him that he would help him. Walking now in the rain smoothed his nerves somewhat and Kurt felt calmness was over him.

"Der Regen gibt mir frieden…" he said in German as he looked up at the gray skies with his eyes closed. Suddenly his sensitive ears picked up the sound someone nearing him hurriedly. Turning around he spotted one of his fellow mutants from who he found out not long ago that she was in a way his foster-sister Rouge.

"I thought that I would never catch up with you." she said panting slightly, her hair sticking to her delicate face, her clothes soaked.

"Sorry I didn notice that you were folowin." He said with a little accent which he adapted again in these few strange days.

"Why didn't you teleport already back home?" she asked, but then her expression changed in to concern "Is it because of the strange things which happened to you lately?" she asked as she stepped closer to him, his expression shocked.

"Es ist dir aufgefallen?" he asked in German, but then changed hurriedly back to English "You have noticed?"

"Of course I have noticed Kurt, we are friends." She said as she put a gloved hand on his check.

"Thanks Rouge." He said with a little smile before wrapping his arms around her waist startling her a bit.

"Kurt what…"

"You will get a cold if you stay out here for to long" he said grinning before he teleported the both of them back home some minutes before the others arrived grumpily after managing to wiggle themselves out of Scott's auto. That thing was not made to fit for eight people which after a little pit-hole in the street multiplied to twelve.

* * *

It was later that night after they had dinner together that there was a knock on the door. Storm was the one going to open it while everyone was sitting awaiting in the living room well not everyone Logan and Remy were away on a mission for the Professor so they weren't home and would only return in four days if they don't kill each other before it that is so Doctor McCoy went with them as a "babysitter". Every head turned to the door when the noise of soft steps hit they ears and soon Storm appeared again in the doorway together with a young Japanese woman with long black hair with one silver and one emerald strain framing her pale face, her eyes were violet and cat like, the tips of pointed ears were sticking out from under her hair, long nails painted black, she wore a long Chinese style dress which was cut up on the side reaching nearly to the middle of her tights a long black traveling cloak hanging from her shoulders.

"Ah Shyama thank you hat you come." the Professor said as he lead his wheelchair to the young woman and took her hand.

"It is also nice to see you Xavier." she said as she was lead inside.

"Students this is Shyama a good friend of mine." he said.

"Xavier my time here is short so we should now go over as to why I come, you know the laws of the Eternals perfectly well." she said in a serious tone.

"Eternals?" Spike asked confused.

"I will show you, but only once so listen carefully." the woman said as she closed her eyes and suddenly something similar to the universe appeared between her hands. "Long millennia ago before this planet was born there existed already mutants, but in an other form they bodies were a mix of light and the essence of the planets " in the miniature universe here flew suddenly little lights around like falling stars some shining more brightly then the others some had a silvery light to them while others were darker like shadows till there was a big explosion, the birth of a planet "then Earth was born and we watched as it grew before coming to the planet helping it in the evolution and taking physical bodies. There were three types of us, the Angelic holly ones…"

"You mean such ones like Angel." Kitty stated.

"Yes he is also one of them, there were the pure ones among us three races, but there where light exists there is also darkness so come that beside the Angelic ones there were also Demonic mutants you have heard some of they names mentioned in the Bible." she said and everyone nodded somewhat shocked that there are really demons who are actually mutants "And there were we the Eternals we stand between the two sides uniting them in a balance, but we Eternals unlike them are not allowed to interfere in the worlds happenings we are only observators even if we have the power to help it is not gained to us to do so."

"Then why are you here?" Rouge asked.

"We have the little privilege to help sometimes out with suggestions which we show in dreams and in the case of a few mutants who really need it we appear and this is one of such cases." she said as her cat like eyes looked at Kurt.

"Uhm…" was the only thing the blue mutant could say tail swishing nervously.

"Tell me child do you know who your parents by blood are?" she asked in a kind tone.

"Well arm…I know that Mystique is my mother…"this made some of his friends who didn't know gasp in shock ", but I don know about my father." he said.

"A least you know that." Shyama said nodding as the energy ball between her hands started changing "I come here because you are about to receive the full heritance of your father the demon Azazel." she said as the ball now showed a man with great resemblance to Kurt, but his hair reached down to the middle of his back and his fu was a shade of crimson.

"WAS!" Kurt screamed in shock.

"Well now that would at least explain why you reacted so strange to Angel's blood." Jean said in a thoughtful tone.

"What!" Shyama turned harshly to the Professor. "You let an Angelic one transfer blood to this child!" she growled as suddenly the energy ball disappeared and her hands got cowered by ebony black scales nails becoming claws and a long black dragon tail appeared from under her dress swishing angrily. "It could have killed him…" she hissed in a strange tone.

"It could have WHAT!" the children said in union.

"Believe me Shyama if we would have known back then…" the Professor said.

"Weary well, but the next time don't even think about it Azazel wouldn't have reacted to kindly to this." she said her tone normal again, but the other changes in her body staid. "We Eternals have beside our human like appearance also a mystical creature like appearance mine is that of a black dragon." she explained. "So then child you have already managed to master one gift from your father the power to teleport."

"T…that comes from my father?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, but after you reach your birthday in two days other powers will also appear, but this will happen with great pain your body will need to suffer through in this time you will be dangerous for others, but to not loose yourself to the darkness of your powers you will need a person by your side who your inner bests will accept and not attack." Shyama's voice sounded misty now.

"But…but how should we find out who can stay near him and not get harmed?" Kitty asked as she threw a worried glance at her friend.

"We have already found the person who will be safe near him till his powers have fully appeared and that would be her." Shyama said as she turned her gaze to Rouge.

"Me?" she asked in both confusion and shock.

"Yes child you are the only person who can stay near him without the fear of being harmed unwontedly." she said in a stern tone.

_To be continued…_


End file.
